


Bless Me, Father

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: Father Khadgar meets Anduin Lothar, the new fire chief. Khadgar has influence in Stormwind, so it is important for Mayor Llane to bring new city employees to meet him. Anduin discovers something about this young priest, and his curiosity gets the better of him.





	Bless Me, Father

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this. Thoughts?

The Stormwind Parish church was an illustrious affair. Llane, the mayor of Stormwind, followed the church closely, thus the finds to keep it beautiful were plentiful. Llane himself had been a deacon in his previous life. But this new priest, Khadgar, was such a good fit for the church that in times like these, where derision and hatred set others apart, Llane brought outsiders for Khadgar's sermons.

This Sunday, Llane got there early. He had brought Anduin Lothar, the new head of the Chamber of Commerce, to attend the service. The two sat near the front, chatting about Anduin's new position. As Llane spoke, Anduin's gaze roamed around the room. The floors were covered in polished Terra Cotta tile. The windows nearly reached the ceiling, each depicting a scene from the Passion of Christ. Above the altar was a stunning rose window too intricate for Anduin to recognize. 

So engrossed was he in the building that he did not notice until he stood right in front of his the priest of the parish. He stood only in his collar and black clothing, not yet donning his stole and robe for the service. He was much younger than Anduin was anticipating, and had an much more severe expression on his face than his round cheeks and unlined eyes would warrant.

“Good morning,” came the voice. It was a soft tenor, rough around the edges, that was made for singing and chanting. It was certainly a priest's voice, one that made a habit of storytelling and parables. It filled Anduin's mind, and at once he knew why Llane had brought him here. Khadgar had influence, by way of sheer charisma.

“How do you do, Father,” Llane said, his tone reverent in this beautiful worship hall “I would like to introduce you to Anduin Lothar. He comes from the north, from Lordaeron, where he was fire chief. He has moved south at my request to serve our people, including this church.”

Khadgar’s eyes were now fixed on him and Anduin felt a strange heat growing inside of him. It was not lust, but rather a burning need for attention from this man in front of him. This visceral need to be the center of this man's attention immobilized him. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Anduin. Welcome to the Parish. I hope it is a place of solace for you in your darkest times, and a place for joy.” Khadgar rested a hand on Anduin's shoulder and a shiver ran through him that he tried his hardest to suppress. It didn't escape Khadgar's perception, and a blush rose to the priest's cheek.

“If you will excuse me, I must prepare for the service.” He sent a quick glance Llane's way, but lingered warmly on this new face. His face lit with a new idea. “If you aren't busy, I have some concerns regarding the safety of this building. Would you mind staying after Mass? Llane, can you spare him?”

~~~

After the service, Anduin felt high. The words that Khadgar had spoken we're inspired, truly reaching their audience. There was very little blame in his words--rather, and insistence that the words of the prophets (the true words, not the ones merely with historical significance), were timeless. It was a pleasure for Anduin to hang around after the incense cleared and Khadgar finished saying goodbye to every parishioner, patting the little ones on the head and kissing the old women on the cheek. He radiated a genuine energy and passion for his work, and a deep, solemn reverence for the power he worshipped.

As Khadgar returned to the sanctuary, a smile lit up his features. He looked boyish and invigorated. “Thank you for staying.”

“My pleasure. You had a great sermon. I may have to come back.” Anduin's voice was low in reverence to the holy place, but he watched Khadgar's face and noticed something different, bottled deep, barely restrained.

“Would you entertain coming back?” Oh, there it was. Those pesky vows. At first, there was a professional hope in Khadgar's eyes, quickly followed by a hearty dose of raw need. 

“Would you enjoy my coming?” Anduin was going to Hell, of course. But he figured he'd throw out a feeler on this one. True enough, Khadgar turned a brilliant shade of red. 

“Before the alarms kick on, I'd like to show my concern. If you wouldn't mind stepping into the back?” His color had not changed, but he refused to make eye contact. Khadgar led Anduin into the back room and with a resounding click that echoed through the sanctuary, closed the door behind him.


End file.
